72 horas de supervivencia
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: Gray y Juvia quedan bajo un hechizo que los mantendrá literalmente pegados uno con el otro. Pero habran muchas sorpresas en. estas 72 horas. ¿Lograran estar juntos 3 días? Especial del capitulo 10 de "Mi nueva vida". Con mucho amor de los personajes de Mi nueva vida.


En el bosque de Magnolia una linda pareja de jóvenes se encontraba caminando tomados de la mano ,paseando, pues era una tarde con un sol brillante en el cielo y sin nubes, un día perfecto... En otra parte del bosque se encontraban dos magos de nuestro famoso gremio, Fairy Tail.

\- Gray-sama, Juvia se caerá...- decía saltando en un pie y agarrándose del brazo de un pelinegro.

\- Hago lo que puedo Juvia, no puedo creer que nos haya caído esa porquería rosa en los dos, ya me parecía que esa vieja era una bruja pero nunca creí que las brujas eran así de bellas - protesto el pelinegro, recibiendo un fuerte pellizco de la maga de agua, él se lo había buscado -¡Auch, Juvia!- gritó.

\- Juvia lo siente Gray-sama - dijo, pero no era verdad.

\- Mira sabrá que hacer pero no podemos ir así - Gray tomo a Juvia en sus brazos al estilo princesa y fue directo al gremio, por supuesto con un sonrojo de parte de la maga.

Ya en el gremio, todos los miraban porque jamás habían visto a Juvia tan pegada a Gray, créanme que esa frase no tiene nada de sarcasmo; ya en la oficina del maestro,se encontraban Erza, Makarov y por supuesto los dos magos.

\- Es un caso muy raro, repitan lo que paso...- les dijo el maestro sentado en su escritorio analizando la situación.

\- La misión decía que teníamos que buscar a una bruja que se ocultaba en el bosque de Magnolia; sí la encontramos pero ella huyó de nosotros y nos tiro un líquido rosa que nos hizo quedar pegados por las marcas del gremio - explicó el pelinegro, sentándose en una silla con Juvia en sus rodillas

\- A Juvia se le acalambró la pierna y no cree poder estar con la pierna a la altura del pecho de Gray-sama tanto tiempo - le dijo agarrándose del respaldo de la silla .

\- Bien, investigue sobre la pócima - dijo Mira entrando en la oficina - estarán así por lo menos 72 horas - dejando a los dos magos boquiabiertos, luego hicieron miles de preguntas como "¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?" o "¿como nos cambiamos?"- sin comentarios, como decía, esto durara 72 horas y como Juvia vive en Fairy Hills tendrán que dormir en tu casa Gray - este abrió la boca para protestar pero decidió callar por las dudas de recibir un manotazo de parte de Erza - Además para no causar escándalo y heridas graves se quedaran en la casa hasta que el hechizo pase-.

\- Dicho esto los invito a retirarse y que sus 72 horas de supervivencia no sean en vano - dijo el maestro sentándose en su silla.

\- Pero viejo...- protesto Gray.

\- ¡Fuera! -.

~COMIENZA DÍA 1~

En Fairy Hills estaban Erza y Mira con una pequeña mochila que contenía lo esencial para los tres días. Por la calle Gray cargaba a Juvia porque el dormitorio de mujeres ya estaba bastante lejos de la casa de él como para que Juvia vaya saltando en un pie. Al llegar a la casa Gray y Juvia se sentaron, como pudieron, en el sillón hasta que uno de los dos no pudo soportar más ese silencio tan incomodo.

\- Entonces así las 72 horas ¿no?- le dijo Gray, ya algo aburrido.

\- Así parece, a Juvia le gusta la casa de Gray-sama- le contesto ella, sacando una sonrisa satisfactoria en él; al ver esa cara Juvia empezó a fantasear, demasiado tarde para detenerla.

La casa de Gray no era ni un castillo ni un chiquero, era una casa suficientemente grande para una persona, tenía un dormitorio, un baño, una cocina y una pequeña sala de estar. Las paredes del dormitorio y la sala eran de un color oscuro pero con algunas ventanas que dejaban entrar luz, en cambio la cocina y el baño eran de un color blanco natural. Como se lo conoce a nuestro dueño de casa se esperaría una casa totalmente desordenada, sucia y con ese aroma a que una bestia salvaje vivía allí, pero, para Juvia esa casa era una casa tenía un aroma a libertad y familiar. De todas formas estamos hablando del mago más frío del universo y por supuesto que su casa tiene un toque de rebeldía, algo desordenada y el frío se sentía pero nada demasiado terrible.

\- Así que Juvia, como no hay nada que podamos hacer porque estamos pegados, literalmente, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le preguntó Gray.

\- Claro Gray-sama, Juvia responderá a lo que sea - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Es más sobre tu cuerpo de agua, siempre tuve una duda ¿Puedes hacer jugo con tu cuerpo?- el tenía preguntas más serias pero la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza sirvió para romper el hielo, la maga empezó a reír y luego el pelinegro se le unió.

\- Bueno, Juvia jamás hizo algo así pero esta segura de que sí es posible- le contestó ya calmándose.

\- Bien, y dime ¿Tu crees que soy mas fuerte que Natsu?- la miró con una mirada desafiante pero ella respondió lo más calmada.

\- Claro, Gray-sama es el más fuerte del gremio - le contestó con corazones en los ojos.

\- Okey, tu lo dijiste - le dijo con una mirada de orgullo, y Juvia solo asintió. Las preguntas siguieron y siguieron, hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos.

~DÍA 2 (PASADAS 24 HORAS)~

El pelinegro se despertó exaltado observó para todos lados y vio a la peliazul dormida, despeinada y con el brazo en la cara, pero lucía tierna y bonita.

Se habían quedado dormidos hablando; no hubo ningún inconveniente al dormir, solo que al tener la pierna de alguien pegada a tu pecho lleva a una posición bastante incómoda para dormir, ya que Juvia era una tranquila para dormir no paso nada pero al estar nerviosa por estar con su Gray-sama estuvo algo inquieta, no roncaba ni nada de eso pero al no poder mover la pierna movía de la cintura para arriba, lo que igualaba a que cambie de izquierda a derecha sucesivamente, también estaba el problema de dormir con las botas el sombrero y el vestido largo, así que también movía los brazos por razones de incomodidad, no le pegaba manotazos a Gray pero si se tapaba la cara, se abrazaba a ella misma y ponía sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Y luego esta Gray, que no solo se movía más que ella al estar nervioso, también es más fuerte que ella y no controlaba los movimientos, Ur siempre que Gray se ponía nervioso al dormir le agarraba la mano, así que por instinto el tomo la mano de Juvia toda la noche, prohibiendo el movimiento de un brazo. No roncaba fuertemente pero si se le escuchaba respirar, conocemos a Gray como el típico chico de Fairy Tail que se saca la ropa cuando quiere, como quiere y en el lugar que quiere, y si no puede estar con la camisa puesta por un minuto imagínense por ocho horas, con su mano libre se acomodaba y desacomodaba su camisa, a veces la confundía con el vestido de juvia y lo terminaba arruinando todo, así que él también terminó todo despatarrado, fue una noche difícil y quien dijo que el día iba a ser fácil (yo sé todo por ser la narradora). En fin, él miro a la peliazul y como estaba algo dormido no entendía la situación así que decidió pararse, mala idea porque al hacer esa acciona tiro a la chica al piso y él cayo al lado de ella.

-a-auch, dolió - dijo Juvia refregándose la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Juvia, no estaba cociente de la situación - la ayudó a levantarse y se sentó con ella otra vez en el sillón, Juvia se acomodo el cabello y lo miró algo preocupada - ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó él al ver su cara.

\- Juvia cree que deberíamos cambiarnos, a Juvia le molesta el vestido - le contesto con la mirada baja, tratando de acomodar su vestido, ella ya estaba llena de vergüenza.

\- Bien pero el único problema es que estamos...- se puso la mano en la boca, era un momento muy incómodo para él y para Juvia.

\- Juvia sabe, pero Gray-sama no debe mirar cuando Juvia se cambie ¿Si? - el pelinegro solo asintió, no pensaba hacer ¿O tal vez si? (pervertido); él miró para otro lado y se tapó los ojos con las manos.- Ya Gray-sama, Juvia terminó - el giro y vio a la maga con una remera y un short (yo me la imagino super kawaii 3).

Gray no dijo nada, solo la miro y le sonrió, luego el también se cambio. Pasó una hora de aburrimiento eterno, a Juvia se la veía algo deprimida y él sabía que se le olvidaba algo, no hablaba solo contestaba algunas preguntas del chico y miraba el techo.

\- Sabes, no deberías estar así en tu cumpleaños -¡Eso era! El cumpleaños de Juvia, se le había olvidado pero al parecer las palabras escaparon de su boca.

\- Gray-sama sí recordó...- lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mano juntas.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Juvia, perdón por no decírtelo antes - se pasó la mano por el cabello, no tenía ningún regalo para ella, aunque la ojiazul parecía muy feliz Gray quería regalarle algo. - Sabes, deberíamos salir...- pero tan solo la idea de tener a Erza en frente con una mirada asesina por desobedecer - o mejor nos quedamos, por nuestro bien-.

\- Juvia también, tal vez si vamos cautelosos no nos vean - le contestó pensativa.

Al final se decidieron por salir, Gray cargaba a Juvia en sus brazos y a pesar de que el bosque donde querían ir quedaba cerca iban muy despacio por las dudas de que se encontrarán con alguien del gremio. Al llegar Gray se sentó en el césped y Juvia se tuvo que sentar encima de él pero para no incomodar se acostó, hablaron todo el día pero fue un sensación diferente, para los dos.

~DÍA 3 (PASADAS 48 Y A UNOS MINUTOS DE LAS 72 HORAS)~

El primero en despertar fue Gray, se encontraba en su cama junto con la maga de agua abrazándolo, la miro y sonrió. La chica dormía pacíficamente, parecía un ángel, al pelinegro le paso una ola de calor en la cara y pensó que detrás de esa acosadora loquita podría encontrar una linda chica de ojos azules que podía ser muy cariñosa. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al verlo le sonrió.

\- Buenos días Gray-sama - le dijo tranquilamente.

\- Buenas días Juvia, tengo algo para ti, cierra tus ojos - esta solo obedeció y cerró los ojos, el pelinegro le puso algo frío en el cuello - abre tus ojos.

La muchacha abrió y miró para abajo encontrándose con una cadena que tenía como dije una pequeña rosa de hielo.

\- Muchas gracias Gray-sama, es muy bonito - lo abrazo, él le acarició la cabeza.

\- Todavía me queda una regalo, cierra los ojos otra vez - por segunda vez ella cerró los ojos. Gray junto sus labios con los de ella, Juvia abrió sus ojos lentamente - nunca te dije que los abrieras-.

\- ¡Gray-sama acaba de besar a Juvia, Gray-sama me beso, Gray-sama y yo nos besamos! -empezó a decir con las manos en su cara.

\- Bueno, pero tranquila - la tomó entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco se fueron despegando junto a sus marcas.

\- Bueno, no fueron en vano ¿Verdad Juvi? - está solo asintió y acercó su cara para volver a juntar sus labios con los de su amado.

**SO KAWAII, amor, amor, amor. Me encantó crear esto :3333333 tanto gruvia **se desmaya******. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra historia ¿Si?... SAYONARA.**


End file.
